


Like a Switch

by yeah_alright



Series: Tin Roof [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Louis POV, M/M, Unexpected Kiss, Why isn't that a tag already?, friends to kissers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_alright/pseuds/yeah_alright
Summary: Louis' POV.





	Like a Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "tin". 
> 
> Part 2 of my droubble-drabble Tin Roof twofer this week. :) Thank you to Maggie and Sage and Shannon and Sarah for helping me pick the right one. <3 <3 <3 <3

“Fuck me!” Louis laughs through his disbelief, shaking his head. “I’m bloody soaked!” 

His hair sticks to his face.

“Unbelievable!” 

He lifts his hair off his eyes, running his fingers back and through. 

“Alright, mate?”

He locks eyes with his friend. Something new’s there. A question? 

Those deep wells, darker now, framed by eyelashes somehow more luxurious sopping wet.

He walks toward Louis, focused. Louis keeps talking, he thinks. He doesn’t move.

Zayn’s eyes don’t let him. 

Here now. Silent. Staring. 

Louis stills.

Zayn’s lips on his. Solid. Soft. 

Sure. 

Louis startles. 

But not from surprise. What, then?

Oh. 

Relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <333 Tumblr post is [here](https://uhohmorshedios.tumblr.com/post/186330588120) if you'd care to share or just see the moodboard. 
> 
> To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tin_tin), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> Thank you to fest organizer [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/)! <33


End file.
